


Our Time Has Come - Breath of the Wild Poetry Collection

by Quepasta



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Poetry, Legend of Zelda References, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Poetry, Romance, Teen Romance, Zelink Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quepasta/pseuds/Quepasta
Summary: A collection of poems I have written while playing Breath of the Wild, Age of Calamity, reading fanfics, looking at fanart, and from my own headcannons. Zelink orientated, of course.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Ghosts in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read my poetry! I have no idea how many I will end up adding to this collection, but I have several I am still working on. There is no real process I have when writing these, I just have thoughts that pop up in my head and I grab the nearest piece of paper to write it down. I hope you enjoy them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is from Zelda's POV, as she thinks about her time keeping Ganon in the castle. She has filled the past 100 years thinking about her failures and the people she has let down. As is referenced in many Zelda games, I believe Zelda would have the power to hear the spirits of those who were in the castle when the Calamity hit. She could also hear the champions stuck in their divine beasts, feeling hopeless. These ghosts not only haunt the castle, but also haunt her. But then a ghost with a familiar face shows up, and then she realizes that it's not a ghost. He has finally returned.

There’s a ghost in the hallway

And he looks a whole lot like you

How long have I been here

Watching the ghost of my people wander these floors too

Hearing the cries from my friends

As they sit, trapped in the weapons that used to be ours

For so long I have only felt the flames of the malice cutting my skin

Every drop of his anger aimed at me

Every scream from him pointed at me

But every moment of pain has been worth it

Because I know I protected you while you slept

Healed to shine upon our land once again

Ghosts in the hallway

The people I failed to save 

The power I was destined to have

Appeared a little too late

I believed myself to be saving you

When I sent you to the shrine

Did I do it to save my people too?

Or just to save my own heart?

There’s a ghost in the hallway

With a familiar face

Familiar eyes

Familiar stance

After all this time

Could it really be you?


	2. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based off a fanfic I am writing right now (currently unpublished, but will hopefully be published soon), and also the beginning of the game. Link not recognizing Zelda's voice or knowing who she is after waking up breaks my heart. Whether you ship the two or not, they were at least close. Impa confirms this with the "you were a comfort to her" quote. This one is shorter, but I think it fits Link more that way.

Pictures

Places I have never been 

Faces

People I have never met

But I know them from somewhere

And your voice

I have never heard it before

But you’re in my ear every time I am ready to give up

Every time I am ready to throw my weapon down

Do I know you?


	3. Let's Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's story is the most fascinating for me in BOTW. The events she had to live through on the day of the calamity are heartbreaking enough, to lose her father, her friends, her whole kingdom. The gut wrenching feeling that she had failed overwhelming her. To top it all off, the one person she had left also falls. She holds him in her arms as he fights to stay alive, and cries when he stops breathing. The boy she loves, the one sworn to protect her, is gone. Then she puts him to sleep in the shrine, knowing it will erase his memories. That it will be 100 years before he wakes up and he won't remember her. She does it to save his life, even if he doesn't come back the same. This poem is about the thoughts she had right after laying him to rest. I especially thought about how much she probably wanted to rewind time.

Let's go back

Back to laying in a field of flowers

Your scent still clinging to my clothes

Your eyes on mine

My head on your shoulder

Smile stretched across your sleepy face

The one that was only for me

Back to whispers during late night confessions

Staying up late as the world went to sleep

Back to discreet touches of your hand against mine

Back to you holding me when I cried

Telling me that everything was going to be alright

But you got it wrong

We’ve lost

You made your last stand

All to protect me

And as I held you

I whispered all of these tender memories into your ear

Lulling you to sleep

My fallen hero

How am I supposed to feel safe now

When the eyes that always watched me are closed

No longer watching

You were always three steps behind

But no one follows me now

I am alone

Let’s go back


	4. Can We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is kind of a follow up from Chapter 3. But something that has always interested me about the BOTW story is what was Zelda doing during her 100 battle? We know she was focusing on holding Ganon back, but was that all she was doing? I imagine during that time her mind went wild, maybe a little crazy, a little repetitive as time went on. She would grow anxious as the years passed that when Link returned, he wasn't going to be the same. I imagine she would want to go back, before everything went wrong.

Can we pretend?

Can we pretend that it hasn’t been a century since I laid eyes on your pools of blue

Can we pretend that our path led somewhere different

Can we pretend that everything is the same from before

Can we pretend that we can run away

Can we pretend that I didn’t hold you in my arms on the battlefield that day

Can we pretend that I didn’t lose you just as I was realizing what we had

Can we pretend that you remember me?

Can we?


	5. Fate is Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath of the Wild makes me emotional sometimes, and I think it really shows here in this poem. Link being a blank slate to represent the player is a staple of the Legend of Zelda games, however for me it felt odd for Link to be so emotionless in this game. He finds out he has a whole life he doesn't remember, his friends, family, and entire kingdom are dead, and that he failed to fulfill his destiny. Other Links have had some sense of emotions, but BOTW Wild is stoic and emotionless. And while this does seem on purpose, it hinders the story a bit for me. If you are also interested in Link's emotions and end up enjoying this poem, I recommend you read a new fanfic from me. A Relentless Past, which follows Link through the game while exploring his emotions and adding on to the canon story.

Oh how cruel is it

To leave me with the memories of you

Making me remember the puzzle pieces

Bits of you scattered across the land 

How cruel to paint a picture of us 

And for you to be so far away

Unreachable until I can return

Each footstep heavy

Each sigh an apology

But believe me when I say I am coming as fast as I can

How cruel is it to take me to all the places we went to together

Forcing me to remember your eyes

Your smile

Your laugh

Your blonde hair in the wind

But you are never around 

I can save everyone else I come across

But I can’t save you

Not yet

How cruel is it

For me to care for you

But leave you with the love slipping beyond your reaches

The light fading from my eyes

As I fought with my last breath

So you could be safe

The last person you had

left you too

The last one standing

How cruel is it

For you to have to make the decision

To take away my memories of

My life

My friends

My home

Of you

So that I could one day come back

And fix everything that went wrong

How cruel is it

For you to have to take my sword that I carried

Walking alone along the roads we used to roam

And place it beneath the deku tree

So it could wait for its master to return

How hard that must have been for you 

Life has been so cruel to you

But I am on my way

Will you believe me 

When I say I remember you?

I do


End file.
